Typically components of a machine such as, an internal combustion engine are subject to loads and abrasion during operation thereof. One such machine component, for example, is a cylinder block, which may experience loads from combustion events occurring within combustion chambers formed by a cylinder head, pistons, and cylinder bores. These events may subject the cylinder block to loads and abrasion, thereby causing wear on one or more surfaces of the cylinder block. Additionally, prolonged operation of the machine may also cause wear to one or more surfaces of the cylinder block.
Such cylinder blocks are generally remanufactured by machining portions having wear and installing inserts in the machined portions typically at the site of the cylinder bore where it meets a deck surface of the block. In some cases, the inserts may become displaced or “drop” typically during subsequent machining or assembly processes. Once the engine is assembled and should the insert not be at the same level as the deck surface, the combustion within the cylinder bores or chambers may not be sealed which may lead to loss in performance or shortened engine life. Typically, the proper placement of the insert is verified only after installation of the cylinder liner assembly. As a result the insert may not be in place and if detected several parts would need to be removed to access the insert.
U.S. patent publication No. 2006/021870 (the '870 publication) relates to a method of refurbishing a deposition target having a surface with an eroded region. The method involves measuring a depth profile of the eroded region. A target material is then provided to the eroded region in relation to the measured depth profile to refurbish the target by filling the eroded region with the target material.
However the '870 publication requires a motor and magnetic field generator setup, which increased production cost. Therefore, a cost effective and easy to install solution is needed to accurately measure the insert height.